Lovesick
by misakichi1
Summary: InuYasha falls for a girl, but does he know the truth about her? Will he let her ruin his relationship with Kagome? How does Kagome react? IYKG
1. Spell

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Inu-Yasha. I pretty much own nothing. *Sigh* Oh well.  
  
Kagome was furious about how Inu-Yasha acted around that girl. Kagome couldn't understand what was wrong with him. He would never act that way around anyone else. He would always be this unbelievably rude jerk, but when he was near her, he was an absolutely perfect gentleman. He acted like he was under a spell or something. Maybe that was it. Who knows? Kagome began wondering if that Naru girl was some kind of witch or sorceress. Was he juggling two girls? Or even three?  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Can I talk to you?" Shippo asked. He was reluctant at first, but Kagome said he would get a candy bar if he did what she told him.  
  
"What, brat?" Inu-Yasha replied insolently.  
  
"Hey, is that Naru?"  
  
"Where?" Inu-Yasha turned to find her. As soon as he thought she was there, he acted all polite to the little kitsune. "What did you want to talk about, Shippo?"  
  
"That."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That act! Every time you even think that she's close, you make it seem like you're perfect!"  
  
"You mean she's not here? Come here, you little-"  
  
"Sit!" Kagome yelled, coming out from her hiding spot in the bushes. "Inu- Yasha, I have to ask the same question! Why do you act like that? You'd think you were under a spell!"  
  
"What? I can't act a little nice to a lady?"  
  
"No! I've known you long enough to see that you only have an ounce of kindness if someone's in deep trouble, and even then, you act rude to others."  
  
"Well, maybe I've changed! I thought you wanted me to act nicer!"  
  
"I meant nicer to everybody! Not just to some flirtatious girl whom you've practically fallen head-over-heels for!"  
  
"Well, I'm sor~ry if I seem a little nicer to her than to you! Who knew you could be so jealous!"  
  
"Jealous? You arrogant little- Sit!" There was a loud thump and Kagome walked away in an enormous fit.  
  
"Kagome? Can I have my candy now?" Shippo asked innocently, not realizing what a horrible time he picked to ask that question.  
  
~  
  
"Houshi-sama? Don't you think it's kind of ironic that her name means happy when she's caused so much tension between Inu-Yasha and Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, I guess so, but that girl. She's not normal! She has this hold over Inu-Yasha, but he can't even see it. I can't imagine why he'd fall for her! Sure, she's beautiful, but she's no Kagome-sama. She's barely 15, too!"  
  
"I know. I can't understand why he's letting her come between them, when they were so close to a relationship! I won't let Naru wreck everything I've done for them. I'll get to the bottom of this mystery girl.. Oh, and, Houshi-sama? I think that was the first un-perverted thought you've ever had about a girl."  
  
A/N: Hi. I hope you like the story. It's pretty good from what my friend says. I really hope it don't suck that bad. Wutever. Ja ne! 


	2. Suspicion

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inu & co. what'd ya expect?  
  
"Uh, Naru-chan? Can we talk for a sec?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure." As Naru slowly walked out of the shadows, Kagome gasped when she saw a sharp knife in her hand.  
  
"What were you doing with a knife?" Kagome asked, trembling, scared half to death when she noticed blood covering the blade. 'What if she really is a witch?' Kagome thought.  
  
"I was preparing the fish for tonight's dinner." Kagome saw her other hand was holding a dead, bloody catfish.  
  
"Oh, good." Kagome let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You didn't think I was a serial killer, did you? Anyways, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much, just Inu-Yasha." She replied.  
  
"Oh? Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Not.really. it's just that I. I wanted to know if there was anything.going on between the two of you."  
  
"Us? Oh, I can't believe you have to ask! I know he's.off limits, and I would never think of taking him from you."  
  
"Me? And Inu-Yasha? You have to be kidding!"  
  
"Well, if there was nothing between you, why was it a problem if I liked him? I don't think you should be worried about Inu-Yasha and me, though. He's so nice, but he's too old for me anyways."  
  
"Yeah. It was nice having a talk with you," Kagome said. She couldn't believe how Naru was. Perfect! Kagome had a notion to add 'Where's your halo?' but she had to hold her tongue. After all, without her, they wouldn't have found shelter.  
  
~  
  
"Naru-chan? I was hoping we could talk, if that's alright with you."  
  
"Oh, that'd be fine. I just finished dinner, Sango-chan."  
  
"Well, I hope you don't mind me talking about Inu-Yasha. You see, he's always been pretty rude to. all of us in fact, but lately, he's been acting just a tad nicer to Kagome-chan. We all knew there was something between them, but finally, they were doing something about it. Unfortunately, when you came along, he's been a little too perfect, so. Kagome's been worried about him. Inu-Yasha got angry that she couldn't believe he was being nice. They got in a fight and now.there's just no reasoning with them."  
  
"That's definitely not how I thought things were working out. I thought Kagome and Inu-Yasha were already.together."  
  
"That's how everybody wanted it, until we met you, not that we blame you. It's just that.we can't do anything for them anymore. Can you just talk to Inu-Yasha? Maybe that'll help the situation."  
  
"Oh, sure. I totally understand." Naru replied, fiddling with her pendant. It was a tiny dragon made of jade with a diamond in the center.  
  
A/N: Hey, if you didn't get it yet, Naru's the girl in the summary. I know she's kind of weird. Oh well, it's not a very good fic anywayz. I know it seems kind of rushed, but I don't really care. Plz review, but don't flame me that badly. Remember, I'm only in the 6th grade and my writing skills suck, if I have any. 


	3. Youkai

Disclaimer: Blah don't own Inu-Yasha, blah blah.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? I think we should talk."  
  
"Sure, Naru." He replied courteously.  
  
"Well, both Sango-chan and Kagome-chan think that there is something.between us. I told them there wasn't.. but we both know what's going on."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Good. Now. get me my Shikon shards, and I'll reward you, I promise." Naru commanded seductively.  
  
"Sure."  
  
~  
  
"Oy, Kagome! Let me see the Shikon shards."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I want to see how many we have."  
  
"I counted; 12 shards."  
  
"Just let me see them."  
  
"You don't trust me?"  
  
"No! Now give them here!"  
  
"Sit, you stupid JERK!!!!!!!"  
  
After a loud pound into the floor, Inu-Yasha growled and pounced on her bag.  
  
"Hey! Sit!"  
  
"Kagome, why can't you just give him the shards?" Naru asked.  
  
"Wait a second. How did you know we were collecting shards?"  
  
"Hm, it looks like my cover's blown. Oh well, you would've found out soon enough. I'm not a human. I'm not even a hanyou; I'm a full-blooded inu- youkai."  
  
"Then how can you pose as a human?"  
  
"That was a problem for a while for me too, but I just figured I could steal a shard. When I did, I realized what power I could have. You can see I have little Inu-Yasha wrapped around my finger. Every few years, inu- youkai become lovesick for the one they think they're most compatible with. It was hard getting him to see I was that one, what with him falling for you. So I just conveniently used 'my' powers. Seems like it worked, huh? No one would suspect perfect Naru to be a youkai. I would steal your shards right under your noses and no one would know it was me. But thanks to you, you can hand them over, or I could use force. Inu-Yasha can't protect you anymore. I'll get what I want either way."  
  
"That's what you think." Kagome pulled out an arrow and shot it near where Naru was, to show how strong she really is.  
  
"Sorry girl, but I don't think that'll work." Naru created this weird, glowing force field around her.  
  
'I have to get Inu-Yasha back, but how?' Kagome thought. Unfortunately, when she was thinking, Naru slashed her arm with her nails. Kagome screeched in pain, loud enough for Sango and Miroku to hear. They came, rushing to her rescue, but they were a little late. Kagome got scratched up pretty bad. The sight of Kagome's blood, spilling across the floor, was a huge wake-up call for Inu-Yasha. He broke out of his weird spell, and tried to defend Kagome.  
  
"Heh, you can't lay a finger on me, dear."  
  
"Don't be so sure," he replied, getting ready for another attack. He started with only a fraction of his true strength, trying to wear her out. She got tired and her force field grew weak. Kagome noticed that Naru's pendant would glow a bright white, every time she used the shard.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Her shard's in her pendant!"  
  
"Well, I can't do anything about it, can I? Every time I break the barrier, she jumps out of the way!"  
  
'He's right. What if? I can still shoot one last arrow.' Kagome wanted to help Inu-Yasha, but she felt so. powerless. "Inu-Yasha! Break the barrier and leave the rest to me."  
  
A/N: Yeah, I made some adjustments to the chapter and I shortened it by a lot. Well, you saw the ending, but oh well. I'm gonna change some of it. 


	4. True Love

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Inu-Yasha. (Sorry for taking forever to post this!)  
  
"Are you crazy? You're too weak! You can barely hold up your bow." Inu- Yasha yelled while dodging Naru's relentless attacks.  
  
"Just do it!" Inu-Yasha gave in. He tore through the force field and Kagome shot an arrow exactly at Naru's pendant. (Later on, she takes the shard)  
  
"You may have gotten through that, but I'm a full youkai. You won't get rid of me that easy." Neither Inu-Yasha nor Naru rested for a moment. They would fight for a long time. The intense battle was in dead heat. After a while, both sides grew weak and tired, but they wouldn't give up. Sango and Miroku couldn't do anything either, because, if they did anything to Naru, it would probably hit Inu-Yasha, too. Naru was getting extremely frustrated. She had no choice but her last resort. She transformed into this HUGE dog. Unfortunately, if she stayed in that form too long, her body would burn out. She hoped that she could kill him quickly, but it wasn't that simple. Oddly, Inu-Yasha didn't have the heart to kill her, but stalled the battle so she eventually burned out. The fight was finally over.  
  
They got back to the village, and even Kaede had trouble treating their awful wounds. They began healing, but needed a lot of rest. They had to stay in a room without any noise.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Can I ask you something?" Kagome asked, staring at the ceiling from the bed.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"When Naru said inu-youkai become 'lovesick' every few years. has it ever happened before? To you, I mean."  
  
"Yeah. A couple times."  
  
"Really? Who?"  
  
"A little while back, I fell for a girl. She was the only girl I knew besides my mother that didn't absolutely hate me. Her name was. Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo?!? You mean you didn't really love her?"  
  
"No, I never did."  
  
"Then. Why did you? Why do you always go to her?"  
  
"I didn't love her, but when I realized that, she died. Since she died for me, I want to repay her."  
  
"Oh." Was all Kagome could manage to say. She had always believed Inu-Yasha loved Kikyo with all his heart, but now.  
  
"You, on the other hand, I fell in love without losing my common sense or anything." Inu-Yasha spoke very softly.  
  
"Really?" Kagome asked, but there was no reply other than Inu-Yasha's faint snoring. 'Was it the medicine talking, or was he serious?' Kagome's mind was racing. She couldn't handle not knowing the truth! Inu-Yasha was all that was on her mind as she fell into a deep peaceful sleep.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha asked. He was dressed in an impressive tuxedo and his hair was neatly combed. He led her to a huge limousine. Kagome was shocked when she saw all of this, but was even more surprised when she realized what she was wearing. On her were a revealing, blue top and a long purple skirt with a slit up the side. She also had a beautiful emerald green sweater. She stepped into the limo elegantly and asked where they were going. He simply replied, "The most amazing place you can think of." Kagome instantly thought of the expensive French café across town. She had been there once and fell in love with the food, sights, everything. And there they were, after the limo stopped. He led her inside, and they had the greatest time. They sat across from each other. They talked while eating, mostly about their relationship, but Kagome had no idea that they even had a relationship (just so you know, this is a dream and Kagome doesn't know a thing about what's going on). She found out that they had been going out for a few months. She was stunned at what a gentleman Inu-Yasha was being. Finally, at the finale of the fantastic night, he held her hand and softly kissed her. She was absolutely shocked, but the feeling. it was a spectacular sensation. They got to Kagome's doorstep and, again, Inu-Yasha kisses her, only deeper and more passionately. She stumbled through the door feeling dizzy and light-headed.  
  
Suddenly Kagome woke up from her wondrous dream, Inu-Yasha still sleeping. She gasped when she awoke, surprised what her subconscious could conjure. Inu-Yasha woke abruptly.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing! Why would anything be wrong? I'm absolutely, perfectly fine." Kagome spoke quickly, as though she was hiding something.  
  
"O~ k. Anyway, are you feeling any better?" he asked, a note of concern hidden in his voice.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome tried to get up, but she winced because of the immense pain she felt at that moment.  
  
"Stay there, you could open a wound."  
  
"Who made you the village doctor?" Kagome asked playfully, through her pain.  
  
"Kaede. Now stay there while I get her." Inu-Yasha stood at the doorway and turned to Kagome again. "Oh, and what I said yesterday was true." He whispered. Kagome just stood, baffled. Maybe there was hope for the two of them.  
  
After Kagome was well enough, they started on their journey again. Things were back to normal, and Inu-Yasha was discourteous as ever, but there was just a tiny difference. They could've sworn he was nicer to Kagome.  
  
A/N: Thanx for reading this! PLZ REVIEW!!! Read my other stories too! 


End file.
